


Shane and the Junimo Hut

by myheartismadeofstars



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Funny, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartismadeofstars/pseuds/myheartismadeofstars
Summary: Shane discovers the existence of his wife's Junimo Hut





	Shane and the Junimo Hut

Shane came back into the house and found his wife awake and drinking coffee. He was always so happy to see her. She’d really changed his life. 

“Mornin’ Ay.” He said, kissing his wife. “I got up early and fed all the animals. And I filled Noodle’s bowl…” 

Ayla looked at him for a moment. “Thanks, Sunshine.” She said, using the nickname that she had given him back when they first met. Back then it had been sarcastic, now? A term of endearment. Just showed how much their relationship had changed. “Something on your mind?” She always seemed to know when something was up. Probably why he fell in love with her.

“Umm…be honest with me…are there…little…apple…people? I saw some harvesting some of the crops and wondered if I was losing my mind…”

Ayla blinked and sipped her coffee before she snickered.

“Yes.” She assured him. “They are called Junimos. I never thought they would let someone else see them, though…They disappeared whenever Lewis turned around back at the Community Centre…”

So he wasn’t crazy…but Shane still didn’t know how to believe his eyes. Tiny apple people, named Junimos, living on the farm…helping harvest crops… it went against his entire understanding of the world…and he thought the Slime Hutch was weird…

“So…why did they let me see them?” He asked.

His wife shrugged. “No idea. Maybe these ones aren’t as shy as the ones in the Community Centre? Maybe they were too focused on their jobs? Or maybe they know you live here… Or maybe you are special?” She suggested with a little smile. 

Shane didn’t think he was anything special. Short, pudgy, depressed, not much of a looker (especially compared to Elliot or Alex), not particularly intelligent… not spiritual or magical or anything like that…he really didn’t have much going for him… then again… Ayla married _him_  that already had to mean he was special to _her_ , right?

“Only to you.” He told her, kissing her cheek.

“That’s all that matters.” She told him. “Anyway, I have plans today. Be home later!” She promised. Knowing Ayla, ‘later’ could mean anything from ‘in a few hours’ to ‘in the middle of the night’. Sometimes it was a bit lonely… but he knew she worked really hard and she always came home.

Shane had an idea how he was going to spend his day today…

 

Several hours later Ayla returned home and emptied out her knapsack full of items into the shipping bin. She turned around and saw her husband kneeling in the dirt, trying to poke his head into the Junimo hut.

She quietly walked over and gently poked his butt with her boot, making him jump in the air out of surprise. 

“Ayla! Hello! I uh…I was…uh….” He stammered nervously.

Ayla laughed. “Leave the poor Junimos alone, Shane.” She told him. “You probably scared them half to death!”

Shane blushed. “Sorry…curiosity got the better of me…”

“Well, at least you found yourself a new hobby. Stalking the Junimos!” She teased him, poking his cheek.

Shane rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t stalking them…we live on the same farm.”

"Uh huh." Ayla said, kissing him lightly. "I love you, you dork."

"I love you too..." He muttered, still embarrassed. "You're home early." He noted.

"Dropping off some things, then heading out again." She explained.

"Ahh..." Shane rubbed his neck. "I'll...go inside and take a bath...maybe watch some TV or something..." He told her.

"Alright. See you later tonight, Sunshine." She told him before they kissed goodbye and went their separate ways. She was so happy to see that Shane was feeling better. Especially well enough that he can pester the Junimos instead of staying indoors. She watched Shane go into the house before she went off to continue her work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually meant to be a snippet of a larger story following my OC's life and relationships (Ayla is poly and in a relationship with Sebastian, Shane and Abigail, but I only included Shane because the other two aren't relevant and this makes it possible as a stand-alone almost). So if some things don't make sense on their own, that's why.


End file.
